The Origin of Maleficent
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: On Halloween night, Merlin tells the guys from KH the secret origins of one of the worst villains in history. Crossover between KH and Sleeping Beauty. First horror fic.


This is just a funny little idea of mine. I was wanting to write a Halloween fic and thought "what is scarier than Maleficent?" So here I am.

(I own no-one in this fic but the king, the Dark Knight, and William.)

* * *

It was Halloween night and Jack Skellington was hosting a big Halloween party for all his friends.

Everyone was having a good time, bobbing for apples, eating candy, and best of all, wearing costumes!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the disguises they had worn at Halloween town, while Kairi wore a witch costume and Riku simply wore a Dracula cape.

"So," Said Jack. "We've bobbed for apples, eaten the candy, announced the winner of the costume party," By the way, it was Yuffie who won the contest, wearing a bride of Frankenstein costume, complete with the wig. "Now what shall we do?"

"Let's tell some ghost stories!" Peter pan (dressed as a pirate) suggested.

"An excellent idea!" Said Jack. "And I know just who to tell the first ghost story!"

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Merlin. He knows a tale so terrifying it even scares me!"

"Yeah right," Said Sora. "What kind of ghost story could he know?"

"You'll see. Merlin, would you mind telling us the story?"

"Not at all." Merlin replied, getting up from a chair. He hadn't worn a costume, but Archimedes was dressed as a bat. Merlin walked up to were everyone could see and hear him and cleared his throat. "I will now tell you a tale. The tale of the origins… of Maleficent."

"You mean she wasn't always Maleficent?" Kairi asked.

"Oh no, certainly not. In fact, she was once a relatively normal young girl. But she… Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Gather 'round and I shall tell you the tale…………….

Once, long ago, before the Heartless overran the worlds, there was a kingdom. This kingdom was a beautiful place, quiet and peaceful.

The king of this realm was just and fair. The people loved him, and hoped his reign would never end. But he began to age, as all people do.

One day the king realized he would not be able to rule the kingdom much longer, so he announced that his son, Stefan, would soon take over the kingdom.

Stefan, who was still young and had only recently married, was unsure about taking control of the kingdom. But his father, his wife, and his friend, Prince Hubert gave him confidence. But, only one week before the coronation, the kingdom fell under attack from the Dark Knight.

This Dark Knight, who lived in a small fortress atop the forbidden mountain, terrorized the kingdom and claimed it for his own.

Many tried to defeat him, but none could stand against him. The reason for this, was his magic staff, which held so great a power, none in the kingdom could oppose it.

In desperation, the king searched far and wide for someone with the power to defeat the Dark Knight.

The king began to despair, until one day he received a special visit.

One day, as the king was pondering the solution to his kingdom's problem, a beam of glittering light came down from the ceiling, and from it came the three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether.

"Greetings my friends." The king warmly welcomed them. "What brings you here?"

"Your Majesty," Said Flora, while bowing. "We have found someone who can defeat the Dark Knight."

"You have?" The king could not hide his excitement. "Who?"

"She's a young peasant girl, who lives alone in the woods."

"We don't know how it's possible," Fauna continued." But she has very powerful magic.

"Powerful enough to defeat the Dark Knight?" The king asked.

"We believe so," Meriwether said, then frowned. "But I don't think we should have anything to do with her."

"Why not? If she can help us…"

"I have a bad feeling about her your Highness. She has… darkness in her that can't be ignored."

"The poor girl has lived all alone in the woods for who knows how long." Fauna argued. "She may have been forced away from her real home because of her powers. Something like that is bound to fill anyone with hate or sadness. All she needs is some understanding and kindness."

"Besides," Flora added. "Her power is too great for us to leave her. If the Dark Knight discovers her first, he could train her to use her powers against the kingdom—maybe even against the world! We must find her and train her to use magic properly."

"Then it's settled." Said the King. He sent a messenger and soon a young man about Prince Stefan's age came in. "You summoned me your Majesty?"

"Yes, I did." The king replied. "My friends, this is Captain William, the best of my knights. Tell him where the girl is and he will bring her to us."

"Very well your Majesty." Said Flora.

"But this is still a bad idea." Meriwether grumbled.

Soon after, William set out to search for the girl the fairies had described. But what he didn't know was that the Dark Knight was watching him.

"Yes…" Said The Dark Knight, as he gazed into the orb on his staff. "Bring the girl out of hiding. You will only bring doom upon yourselves."

* * *

Well, hope you like it so far. Can ya guess what the Dark Knight's staff is supposed to be? And who is this girl in the woods? If you don't already know, you'll find out soon! See ya!

(Send lots of reviews, but please no flames!)


End file.
